1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk adapter to be attached to an optical disk label printer, and more particularly, to an optical disk adapter which is detachably attached to an optical disk label printer so that the printer can perform the printing on an optical disk smaller than and/or different from an optical disk to which the printer can be originally applied.
2. Description of Related Art
Among optical disks which have recently became indispensable information recording medium, the so-called compact disk is widely used. In this specification, the language of xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d is used as a general term of a CD-DA (for musical use), a CD-ROM, a CD-R, a CD-RW and the like.
For example, a CD-ROM as a read only memory compact disk is manufactured by: creating the so-called metal master; creating a metal mother as a spare of the metal master; forming a stamper; forming by using the stamper; creating a reflective layer; creating a protective layer; and performing label printing.
The aforementioned manufacturing process is advantageous in manufacturing cost in cases where a large number of CD-ROMs are manufactured at once. However, in cases where several tens of or several hundreds of CD-ROMs are manufactured, it becomes rather expensive.
Therefore, in cases where a relatively small number of CD-ROMs are manufactured a method of copying the information stored in the personal computer to a raw CD-R (compact disk recordable) in employed. In order to perform the label printing to the CD-R to which the information was copied a label printer is used.
This label printer is connected to the aforementioned copying machine. This copying machine is equipped with a hand arm, and performs the following operations continuously and automatically: transferring a CD-R to a copying machine: taking out of the recorded CD-R (which is a substantial CD-ROM) from the copying machine; transferring the recorded CD-R to the label printer; taking out of the printed CD-R from the printer, and stacking the taken-out CD-Rs (hereinafter this machine is referred to as xe2x80x9cautomatic machinexe2x80x9d).
The schematic structure of the label printer will be explained with referring to FIGS. 16 and 17.
This label printer 51 is equipped with a printer main body 52 and a disk tray 53 provided to the printer main body 52 so that the disk tray 53 can be ejected from and inserted into the printer main body 52. In the printer main body 52, an ink head, etc. (not shown) are provided. FIG. 16 is a plane view showing the state where the disk tray 53 is ejected from the printer main body 52. FIG. 17 is a plane view showing the state where the disk tray 53 with the disk D disposed thereon is stored in the printer main body 52.
The disk tray 53 is provided with a disk-placing dented portion 54 at the longitudinal central portion thereof, i.e., at around the central portion thereof in the front-and-back direction of the printer main body 52. The disk-placing dented portion 54 has a size capable of accepting a 12 cm-CD with a little space therearound. When the disk tray 53 with the disk D placed in the disk-placing dented portion 54 is inserted into the printer main body 52, the disk pushing member 55 provided to the disk tray 53 moves forward. As a result, the tip protrusion 55a of the disk pushing member 55 moves forward along the guiding slot 56 formed at the back end portion of the disk-placing dented portion 54, and urges the disk D forward. Accordingly, the front peripheral portion of the disk D is pressed against the front inner end of the disk-placing dented portion 54. More concretely, the front peripheral portion of the disk D is pressed against the lower portions of a pair of right and left ledges 60 and 60 formed at the front end portion o0f the disk-placing dented portion 54 in such a manner that the front peripheral portion of the disk D is located below the ledges.
Accordingly, the disk D is immovably held in the disk-placing dented portion 54, whereby printing of the disk D can be correctly performed by an ink head in the printer main body 52. After the completion of the printing, the disk tray 53 is ejected from the printer main body 52 automatically. In the case of the aforementioned automatic machine, the disk D is automatically picked out from the ejected disk tray 53 by a hand arm. In the case of manual operation, the disk D can be taken out by pushing up the disk D by a finger upwardly inserted in the finger insertion aperture 59 formed in the central portion of the disk-placing dented portion 54.
In FIG. 16, the reference numeral 58 denotes a sensor aperture formed in the printer main body 52 for discriminating whether a disk D is loaded at the time of inserting the disk tray 53. The reference numeral 57 denotes a die-releasing hole formed at the time of forming the ledge 60.
By the way, the aforementioned label printer 51 is designed for performing label printing of a 12 cm-CD. Accordingly, the label printer 51 cannot be used for performing label printing of an 8 cm-CD smaller than the 12 cm-CD or a non-circular CD includinga card shaped CD.
Of course, it is possible to use a disk adapter as disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-11573 for performing label printing of the aforementioned CDs. However, in order to attach the aforementioned CD to such a disk adapter, it is required to operate engaging means such as engaging ledges provided to the disk adapter. Although the operation itself is generally simple, in cases where dozens of or hundreds of label printing have to be carried out, the attaching and detaching operation should be repeated, resulting in nuisance jobs. Furthermore, such an adapter cannot be used in an automatic machine that automatically performs from copying of CDs to label printing thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disk adapter for label printers which can simply and assuredly perform attaching and detaching operation of an optical disk smaller than a predetermined optical disk for which the label printer is designed or an optical disk having a configuration different from that of the predetermined optical disk. It is another object of the present invention to provide a disk adapter for label printers capable of automatically holding and releasing an optical disk when a disk tray is inserted into and ejected from a printer main body.
According to the present invention, a disk adapter to be attached to an optical disk label printer, wherein the optical disk label printer is equipped with a disk tray with a disk-placing dented portion, the disk tray being mounted to a printer main body in such a manner that the disk tray can be ejected from and inserted into the printer main body, and a disk pushing member for holding an optical disk in the disk-placing dented portion, the disk pushing member being movably provided to the disk tray, the disk adapter includes:
a first adapter half to be detachably placed in a front portion of the disk-placing dented portion; and
a second adapter half to be detachably placed in a rear portion of the disk-placing dented portion,
wherein one of the adapter halves is movable relative to the other adapter half in accordance with a movement of the disk pushing member,
wherein, in a state where the disk tray is ejected from the printer main body, the one of the adapter halves is moved by the disk pushing member in a direction that the one of the adapter halves goes away from the other adapter half, whereby a disk-disposing space is formed between the adapter halves, and
wherein, in a state where the disk tray is inserted into the printer main body, the one of adapter halves is moved by the disk pushing member in a direction that the one of adapter halves approaches the other adapter half whereby the optical disk is held by and between the adapter halves.
According to the present inventions in a state where the disk tray is inserted into the printer main body, since one of the adapter halves is moved by the disk pushing member so as to approach the other adapter half to hold the optical disk by and between both the adapter halves, an unexpected movement of the disk does not occur at the time of the label printing. Accordingly, printing to a predetermined printing position can be performed assuredly. Furthermore, when the disk tray is inserted into the printer main body with a disk disposed in the disk-disposing space between the adapter halves, the disk is automatically held. Accordingly, it becomes unnecessary to perform operation for fixing the disk to and releasing it from a disk adapter required in a conventional adapter.
The first adapter half and the second adapter half may be pivoted at one side thereof so that the second adapter half can be pivoted on the one side as a fulcrum in accordance with a forward/backward movement of the disk pushing member. In this case, when the second adapter half pivots on the side portion as a fulcrum in accordance with the forward/backward movement of the disk pushing member, the disk is held by and between the adapters halves or released from the adapter halves.
Alternatively, the second adapter half may be moved in a longitudinal direction of the disk tray in accordance with the forward/backward movement of the disk pushing member. In this case, when the second adapter half is moved in a longitudinal direction of the disk tray in accordance with the forward/backward movement of the disk pushing member, the disk is held by and between the adapters halves or released from the adapter halves.
It is preferable that the first adapter half is equipped with fixing members for detachably fixing the first adapter half in the disk-placing dented portion. In this case, since it is only required to move one of the adapter halves, a disk adapter for optical disk label printers excellent in operability can be provided.
As the aforementioned fixing member, a downwardly protruded member can be used suitably. In this case, the fixing member can be formed at the time of manufacturing the first adapter half.
It is preferable that the second adapter half is equipped with a connecting portion for connecting the second adapter half to the disk pushing member. In this case, since the second adapter half and the disk pushing member are connected each other by the connecting portion, the second adapter half is moved relative to the first adapter half in accordance with the forward/backward movement of the disk pushing member.
The connecting portion of the second adapter half may be magnetically connected to the disk pushing member. In this case, the second adapter half is moved relative to the first adapter half in accordance with the forward/backward movement of the disk pushing member, and the operation for connecting the second adapter half to the disk pushing member and disconnecting the second adapter half from the disk pushing member can be performed easily and assuredly, resulting in enhanced operability.
The first adapter half and the second adapter half may be integrally connected via an elastic connecting member. In this case, in a state where the disk tray is ejected from the printer main body, one of the adapter halves is moved so as to go away from the other adapter half due to the backward movement of the disk pushing member and the elastic resiliency of the connecting member. Accordingly, an optical disk-disposing space can be secured easily and assuredly between the adapter halves.
It is preferable that the first adapter half and the second adapter half have a slanted inner periphery, respectively. In this case, since a disk is guided by the slanted inner periphery at the time of disposing the disk in the disk-disposing space between the first and second adapters, the disposing can be carried out easily and assuredly. Especially, in cases where a disk is disposed in the disk-disposing space with a machine such as a hand arm, a preferable disk adapter for optical disk label printers can be provided.
In cases where the disk-disposing space is set to have a configuration and a size corresponding to those of a card-shaped optical disk, it becomes possible to perform printing to the card-shaped optical disk.
The disk adapter according to the present invention is not limited to the disk adapter for the card-shaped disk, and can be adapted not only to an 8 cm-CD but also to various non-standard size/shape CD other than the card-shaped CD by changing the configuration of the first adapter half, the second adapter half and/or the disk-disposing space.
Furthermore, a thin member rich in elasticity may be attached to the disk peripheral contact portion of the adapter halves. In this case, a disk can be held by and between the adapter halves more assuredly.
Other objects and the features will be apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings.